mmd_video_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnet
Kimberly Jordan: Hi, Miku, I've designed this dress for the Magnet musical number. What do you think of my hair ribbons? Hatsune Miku: They're so pretty, Kimberly, I even switched the color of my butterfly headset from pink to red. Kimberly: Thanks~ Miku: I'm also curious about your heart jewelry. Where did you get them? Kimberly: I designed them as well and now I'm wearing my whole outfit. I also added the puffy sleeves that are easy to slide on and made them pink. Miku: Really? Now that you mention it, I got out this headset complete with a microphone on it and put it on myself. Kimberly: You did? My ribbons are red for my dress and I've even written my own lyrics for my own version with you on my side. Miku: Oh, I see what you've done earlier. Mind if I can join you for this number? Kimberly: I've always wanted to do this as well; *prepares to take the starting positions with Miku* cue the butterflies~! (music begins playing) Kimberly: Ready, Miku? Miku: Ready, Kimberly. Kimberly: Here we go~ (both start dancing) Kimberly: Here's my part for this song... :Once upon a time, there was a flame that started lighting :Warms my heart I think I'd hope good things have all the sighting :All the butterflies I've seen make me feel really pleasant :I'd assure that love goes on wherever people went Both Generations learn that opposites attract Miku I remember soft things hugging my hands Both :Friends or lovers, we care for each other here :There must be life that someone understands :Our perfect life is crystal clear :As long as you and I are here :When all the words were said, there are some that'll soon be dealt with :Up and down we go :Like many folks may try to know :Nothing can stop us where love keeps going on :For it's really invincible Miku: That's a very nice one, Kimberly, now it's my turn for this... Kimberly: OK. Miku :I don't like the way some cynics say that love is nonsense :But convincing them that it is not, my thoughts are so intense :From the very start, love is a virtue no one can resist :You and I can share the good things that we know exist Both They say hearts can lead us to the path of fate Kimberly I was told a meltdown came out of me Both :Life's not always easy some days can go hard :But wish that oh, we'll end them now, you'll see :For those who have some consciousness :They want to bust away distress :Wishing that fantasy can be real in the love that runs nonstop :Broken hearts will mend :So that the love will never end :Most of the world is fine as it looks by now :And always I'll be for you there (musical interlude) Kimberly: *laughing* Here comes the double twirl~! *twirls with Miku* :Sunrise starts in the beginning of each day :Not a doubt that I'd kill a lonely face :For I tell the innocent "you're not alone" :Even disturbing life creeps into place Both :Our perfect life is crystal clear :As long as you and I are here :When all the words were said, there are some that'll soon be dealt with :Up and down we go :Like many folks may try to know :Nothing can stop us where love keeps going on :For it's really in all we have for now :A magnet still exists, but how? :The ups and downs affect us, but we can get close to each-other :It's a friendly love :Which goes from down here to above :Most of the world is fine as it looks by now :And I'll be always Miku For you there Kimberly Oh....... whoa........ Voice cast *Kimberly Jordan as herself *Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune Category:Kimberly AJ Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Vocaloid Category:Adaptations Category:Music videos